bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 10
The atmosphere in the gymnasium has changed. Even the war exercise has stopped to witness the slaughter that was bound to happen. A legend in our history books, Samuel Florentina, stood before everyone, reminding them exactly what authority my father had held. Some even bowed before being reminded what this creature was in actuality. I can hear my classmates screaming for the release of Seren and I, but nobody budges to lift the force field. My eyes burn with memories. When this man was real, when he actually stood beside me, patting me on the back. When he would wake me up really early just so I could watch the sunrise with him. When this man was my only friend. The only person I could trust in a world torn apart by one woman's arrogance. That was my father. But this... was a mockery. "Get us out of here!" Seren screams, smashing his fists on the dome that kept us in here. Miss Kalliope only shakes her head along with the other members of the staff. "We can't do that, kids." Mr. Cal's voice rings out, pushing himself in front of the crowd that now gathered around to watch our likely deaths. "Mr. Cal?" Seren questions, taking a step back. "Why the hell not! You can't just let this thing kill us!" He shouts in anger, charging at the dome only to be thrown back by an electrical charge. Something this particular type of force field was programmed to do when met with enough force. Another thing that my father taught me. "This... thing... It's recognized our systems. It knows our ranks. It knows how powerful Samuel Florentina was. It knows how to use his powers." Mr. Cal says grimly, pointing to my foot. "If we were to release you, we would be releasing death upon the students and staff in this entire gymnasium." "You can't just let them die!" I hear Typhoon's voice cry out. "We don't have a choice!" Mr. Cal snaps back, tears filling his eyes. "Then neither do we." I mutter, harshly breaking my foot free. I ignore the sharp pain in my ankle, feeling the blood drip down my foot. "Twila, you can't be serious! He'll slaughter us!" Seren shouts at me, but I ignore him, returning the death glare that my father is giving me. But I'm not afraid anymore. Though I'm not too confident either. "I'm not going down like this, Seren!" I scream. "I've survived fourteen years on this pathetic excuse of a city! I've done terrible things just to stay alive." My voice breaks as whatever confidence I had mustered turns into sobs. "I won't die without a fight." I shout, emotion charging my abilities, I coat both of my arms in solid ice and charge at the creature. "Twila no!" Mr. Cal shouts at me, which confuses me as moments ago, he just said there was no escape for us. My focus does not break, however, and I land a hit with my heavy frozen fists. I'm not tall enough to reach my Father's face, so I settled for a hit in the chest. "Move!" Seren shouts a second too late. Quickly I protect myself with the ice on my left arm, and am thrown into the dome with great force. The electricity hurts, but I endure it. I stand back up slowly, not understanding the point in this fight anymore. "What's its weakness?" I shout to my classmates. Though a girl breaks down crying. After a few minutes, she walks forward. "When transformation takes place." She begins, shouting the information loudly. "The creature removes its own weakness and takes on the weakness of the person whose shape it has stolen." I can see her jacket and name tags clearly. Rank five ninety three, Daniella Adams. She cared for Seren and I even though we haven't even been introduce properly. Her expression is broken, her eyes red with sorrow. It's in this moment that I realize how much I truly have to lose. I may not have family any longer, but I do have people who care about me. People who would be sad if I were to go. "I don't see a problem then. What was Samuel Florentina's weakness?" I ask, using his name instead of calling him my father. Because my father was not here anymore. There was no need to complicate this fight with emotions. Even though my eyes betrayed that mindset. "That's the thing. Your fath- I mean Samuel Florentina... did not have any known weaknesses." Daniella cries, falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry, Twila" "It's alright, Daniella." I say, only smiling at her now. "We'll just have to find one, won't we." I take a few steps toward the monster, not seeing Seren anywhere near it. "Where did Seren go?" I ask, looking around to confirm that he was gone. But no one answers me, maybe because they didn't believe what they had seen. I didn't either. The familiar bubbling began on my father's skin, he was shrinking, his hair changing from bright blonde to black. His mint green eyes turning to brown, and his clothing changing to the Academy's signature uniform. "No." Is all I can say as the creature picks up the sword that Seren had been carrying with him and walks slowly to me. Though it seems to understand stature, as Cal had said earlier, because it changes back to my father with another few steps, holding the sword menacingly, even swinging it a few times. "What's this?" I hear from the crowd. A familiar voice, a voice with authority. Sarah had come to see what was happening. "Headmistress!" Mr. Cal shouts in fear. He'd likely be fired... or killed, knowing this city's systems. "Calamiris..." Sarah began. "Do you mind telling me what in the hell a student at the end of the ranks is doing in a dome with a tree scalp?" "Headmistress, I can explain, please." Mr. Cal mutters. His shaking is evident in his voice. "She was pulled out of lessons yesterday, so I thought we could have her and Seren actually fight what the students learned how to yesterday." "Cal... Listen to yourself. The other students learned combat maneuvers. These two didn't. A student has died because of your idiocy! Kalliope... You actually let them in there?" Sarah shouts. "I wasn't going to question his teaching techniques." Kalliope shrugs. "Why did you get an advanced grade monster? This one has survived a fight with Samuel Florentina, you had to have noticed a difference in color. It has a higher intelligence!" Sarah screams, revealing the true reason behind the creature's discoloration. She pushes Mr. Cal out of the way and steps to the dome. The creature hasn't moved, it has instead been watching the source of all the yelling, maybe unsure whether or not it should attack. "Twila. I want to apologize. You're way too unexperienced for a fight like this. I'm gonna get you out of there. "No!" I shout, hitting the dome with my left arm, accidentally shattering the ice that coated it. I was hit pretty hard before. "They're right. We can't risk any more lives than necessary. I just have to get that sword." I say, refreezing my arm. I'm not exactly sure how I'd been using my powers. "Twila!" I hear Ayomide shout, she has run to the front of the crowd with Micah and Typhoon--who is barely able to keep herself together. "Remember what you did to Titus! That invisible dome! You have to trap it so we can get you out of there!" "Ayomide... I don't even know how I did that! I can't rely on my powers when I barely know how to use them!" I shout back. The creature has grown impatient, however, and begins to charge at me, sword raised. I jump at the last second, forcing the creature to run into the force field, shocking itself. "The sword!" Miss Kalliope shouts to me. I understand immediately and run to pick up the fallen sword. The creature screeches swinging an arm at me. I block with my frozen arm and immediately swing the sword at it, slicing it's arm clean off, earning a roar from the monster. I run back to a safe distance, just as it begins forming something in it's only hand. I see it clearly, but have no idea what it is. I toss the sword at it expertly, the tip aimed right at it's head, but it fires what it had been forming. A frozen beam is all I can call it as it freezes the sword solid. I watch the sword pierce through my father's skull. "Move!" I hear many people shout at me, but the beam is too fast. I have no time to dodge. All I can see as I shut my eyes to embrace the hit, is a head of flowing grey hair. Category:Blog posts